The present invention generally pertains to power tools. More particular, the present invention relates to a pruner attachment apparatus for a power tool. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to a pruner attachment apparatus releasably attachable to a shoe of a reciprocating saw.
Power reciprocating saws include jigsaws and other reciprocating saws generally referred to in the trade as xe2x80x9crecipxe2x80x9d saws. These saws incorporate reciprocating drive shafts for driving saw blades. The saw blades are driven along a predetermined path so as to provide either a rectilinear or an orbital cutting action. An exemplary reciprocating saw is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No, 5,940,977 which is hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Efficient cutting with a power reciprocating saw typically requires the workpiece to be secured. If the workpiece is not adequately secured, it may move relative to the saw in response to reciprocation of the saw blade. For most applications, the workpiece can be adequately secured with conventional clamping and the like. It is not practical or perhaps possible to secure branches, smaller size tree limbs or other similarly shaped objects for cutting with a reciprocating saw.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an attachment apparatus for a power tool for cutting branches, tree limbs and the like.
It is related object of the present invention to provide a pruner attachment apparatus which can be quickly, easily and securely attached to a power tool having a reciprocating saw blade.
In one particular form, the present invention includes a body releasably attachable to a shoe of a power tool of the type having a reciprocating saw blade. The body includes a front face for engaging a workpiece. The pruner attachment apparatus further includes a hook member for engaging the workpiece. The hook member is laterally spaced from the saw blade of the tool and is mounted to the body for movement along a path between a first position and a second position. The path includes an upper curvilinear portion configured such that movement of the hook member from the first position to the second position positions the hook member completely behind an imaginary line in a common plane with the front face. A biasing mechanism biases the hook member to the second position.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.